The End of Shippo 6
by Ryuchi-The Gothic Skater Punk
Summary: Just another End of Shippo read and review my other one's too. It's funny. You'll laught! Come on at least look throu it!


**The End of Shippo 6**

(The annoying one…)

It was a long day for the Inu gang. They had just kick Soten's ass and that cocky ass dragon. And Shippo wouldn't stop bragging about how he won the battle with Soten. "I won! Yes who's good! Oh ya." Shippo was humping the air. The Inu gang just kept walking.

"Shut up Shippo! You fucking annoying son of a bitch! You basterd!" Inuyasha yelled then Inuyasha picked him up and slams him on his head. The Inu gang kept walking while Shippo was trying to pry his head out of the dirt. When he did he ran up to them again.

"You're just jealous Inuyasha! Because I beat the demon and you ran away in fear! Ha!" Shippo boasted.

"I didn't run away you stupid fu-"

"Inuyasha! Stop calling Shippo names!" Kagome said.

"Kagome's right. You can mess with the rest, but not the best!" Shippo said standing on Miroku's shoulder. "Now Kagome I think you should kill yourself 'cause your really weak and you get in the way." Shippo said.

"Oh that's it you penis wrinkle get you sorry excuse ass over here so I can rip off you ball and shove them up your ass! So the next time you shit, you shit all over your ball! After that I'll drill two holes in your penis! So the next time you piss, you piss in different directions!" Kagome yelled at Shippo.

"Is it just me or is Kagome scary when she's mad?" Sango asked Miroku.

"It's not just you Sango." Miroku said. "Shippo let me give you some wisdom. Now way back in your grand father's day their was a Greek goddess named Athena. She sooooooo b-e-a-uuutiful!" Sango waked Miroku over the head.

"Get to the point monk!" Sango said.

"Right, anyway she was the goddess of weaving. The best! Number one!"

"Like me! But with fighting?" Shippo said proudly.

"Heehee…ah No… Now there was a village woman that was a great weaver too, but one day she told herself that she was better than the Greek goddess Athena. And Athena heard that from the havens that a woman was better than her. So Athena took the form of an old lady and challenged her and she won and then she turned the woman into a spider." Miroku finished and then said "So don't boast or you'll turn into a spider…"

"Okay… Where did you hear that crap?" Sango said.

"Well it all stared way back when I was a lad- "

"Miroku, I don't mean to be mean but…Oh no wait I do, so shut the fuck up you cur!" Miroku put his head down.

"Fine I didn't want to tell you the story any way." Miroku said.

"Hey look where here." Kagome said as they arrived at the village. When they got there Shippo jumped off of Miroku's shoulder and ran in the hut to draw pictures. Every one said hi to Keade and went in the hut. Right when they got in Shippo ran out to show all the kids his drawings and brag about how he kicks a demons ass hole.

"I'm getting piss off at shit head and how he's so great! That's a load of bull shit!" Inuyasha said.

Later that night.

Shippo was still telling every one how he kicked the demon's ass hole and his foot got stuck. Then Inuyasha was even madder so he got up and said: "Shippo shut up you fucker!"

"Oh and that's Inuyasha he ran away in fear." Shippo said with a smirk.

"That's it Shippo if your so great then kick my ass!"

"Al-Al-Alright!" Every one cheered him on. Inuyasha just ran up to him and grabbed his head and twisted it all the way around and pulled it off. Then he through his body on the ground and dropped kicked his head all the way to Kouga's den while him and Ayami were having a romantic dinner and Shippo's head flue in Ayami's food then she slapped Kouga and walked away. Then Inuyasha grabbed his body and looked at every one and said:

"Don't tell a soul what you saw or I'll do this to you guys." With that he walked back into the hut and saw Miroku sleeping and then Inuyasha pulled Shippo's pants down and stuck Shippo's ass on Miroku's dick. "Here's your sex toy Miroku. Hahaha." Inuyasha whispered/giggled. Then he when to sleep with a goofy smile on his face. "I'm number one." Inuyasha whispered and fell asleep.

Morning

"Miroku! What did you do to Shippo?" Sango yelled at the sleeping monk.

"Hu what?" Miroku woke up with a huge boner in Shippo's ass. "Holy shit!"

"What are you waiting for? Pull it out!" Kagome yelled.

"I can't! Aaaaaaa! His head is gone!" Miroku yelled.

"Miroku I can't believe you did that to Shippo! Kagome lechered.

"He was just a kid Miroku!" Sango yelled.

"I didn't do it!" Miroku yelled. Then Kouga came in "Oh ya like you didn't drop kick his head all the way to my den and into my fiancée dinner!"

"No, I didn't I swear! Oh forget it they won't listen to me. Dee, Dee, Dee!" Miroku acted retarded. Inuyasha then woke up an walked out of the hut no wanting to see what Kagome, Sango and Kouga were going to do to Miroku. As he walked to the tree he could still hear what was going on until he was far enough away.

"God their all so stupid." Inuyasha said and lay back in the tree. "Who's good? I'm good. I'm number one! Ahahahahahahahah!"

The End

A/N: I'll have more end of Shippo stories coming up soon. So always come back. Later!

**Signed **

** Max Ryuchi S**


End file.
